Un Halloween mouvementé
by Manthy
Summary: Une spéciale Halloween! Kazahaya et sa maladresse entraînent les deux garçons dans une suite de catastrophe, sur fond de fête du surnaturel !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** Lawful Drug

**Genre :** Général (je crois...)

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ces quatre adorable jeunes sont à moi, rien qu'à moi. . . Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont tout droit issus de l'esprit tordu et génial des Clamp !

**Note :** Une spéciale Halloween qui, s'y je me tiens aux termes du contrat, doit faire quatre chapitres, et répondre à un cross over avec XXX Holic et TRC. . . Je dois vraiment avoir un problème. . .

UN HALLOWEEN MOUVEMENTE

Chapitre 1 : Maudite maladresse

« Laisse tomber.

- Pas question, je sais que je peux le faire !! »

Kazahaya saisit l'énorme carton et resta un instant immobile. Il était lourd, très lourd, mais plutôt mourir que de laisser Rikouo le porter à sa place. Le jeune homme aux allures d'ordinaire félines gravit lentement les marches qui conduisaient à la boutique, suivit par son collègue. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu que ce dernier arborait le sourire moqueur qu'il semblait avoir réservé en exclusivité au bénéfice de Kazahaya.

Ils arrivaient au bout de leur ascension. Kazahaya retint un soupir d'aise. Le calvaire serait bientôt fini et il n'était rien arrivé de désastreux. Il avait pu montrer à l'autre abruti que l'on n'avait pas besoin de faire un mètre quatre-vingt pour porter un carton. Cela suffisait à la satisfaction de Kazahaya.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter le destin.

Kazahaya trébucha sur la dernière marche. Entraîné par le poids de sa charge, il alla butter contre le comptoir. Le carton lui échappa des mains et il ferma les yeux, en attente du bruit de casse.

Il y eut en effet un bruit de verre brisé, suivit d'une espèce de bourdonnement.

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le carton. Rikouo avait rapidement déposé le sien et avait réussi a rattraper in extremis celui de son collègue. Non, ce qui s'était brisé était une sorte d'urne reposant sur le comptoir. Ou plutôt, qui avait reposé sur le comptoir, car la collision de Kazahaya avec le meuble l'avait précipité sur le sol.

Rikouo posa rapidement sa charge tandis que le bruit s'intensifiait, tenant désormais du sifflement. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils et s'avança lentement. Il valait mieux se montrer prudent, Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver dans cette boutique. Une espèce de fumée s'échappait des tessons de verre, pour prendre une forme plus ou moins… humanoïde.

_Ça s'annonce mal_, pensa Rikouo. _Y a plus qu'à évacuer_.

Il allait dire à Kazahaya d'aller se réfugier dans la réserve quand un rire s'éleva. Claquant, sardonique et malveillant.

_Rectification : ça s'annonce _très_ mal. C'est la dernière fois que je cède aux caprices de l'autre idiot, _ajouta-t-il à ses bonnes résolutions.

« Je suis liiiiiiiibre ! » hurla la créature.

Kazahaya recula dans l'espoir de trouver refuge sous le comptoir, mais son pied dérapa sur un éclat de verre et il laissa échapper un petit cri. L'esprit se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Kazahaya se maudit mentalement, puis décida que sa seule chance était de paraître sympathique au fantôme. Il tenta un petit sourire et couina un : « Bonjour ! Bienvenu au Green Drugstore ! »

Si la situation avait été autre, Rikouo se serait tordu de rire sur le sol. L'esprit devait lui aussi être amusé, car sur son visage qui devenait un peu plus net à chaque seconde se dessina un très large sourire.

« Comme c'est gentil de m'accueillir ainsi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

- C'est, hum, tout naturel, répondit Kazahaya.

- Pas vraiment non, rectifia le fantôme. La plupart des gens n'accueillent pas à bras ouvert un poltergeist tout juste libéré ! »

Et sans que Rikouo ait le temps de s'interposer, il se précipita sur Kazahaya. Celui-ci eu le réflexe de lever les bras devant son visage. Cela n'empêcha pas l'esprit de passer à travers lui, laissant une sensation de froid et d'irritation au cœur de l'être du jeune homme.

« Hé, ça va ? demanda Rikouo en se précipitant à son tour.

- Je m'appelle pas « Hé », lui répondit faiblement Kazahaya. »

Il luttait contre l'envie grandissante de rendre son déjeuner. Rikouo détourna la tête pour chercher du regard l'esprit. Celui-ci parcourait les rayonnages et envoyait leur contenu voler à travers la pièce. Une mare de shampoing s'étalait déjà non loin de la porte d'entrée.

« Rikouo, c'est quoi un poltergeist ? demanda Kazahaya sur le ton d'un gamin réclamant à sa mère une histoire.

- Un spectre occidental, aussi appelé « esprit frappeur ». Dans le genre enquiquineur, c'est le roi. Il va tout casser si on ne l'arrête pas.

- Mais… C'est pas dangereux ? »

Rikouo répondit par un grognement. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien et aurait préféré ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le savoir. Le spectre sembla rapidement se lasser de renverser les produits pharmaceutiques au sol. Il avait envie d'exercer ses talents sur des cibles mouvantes. Et les deux garçons feraient de parfaites cibles.

« Me voilà, mes lapins ! »

Une pluie de shampoings, gels, tubes d'aspirine et autre commença à se déverser sur les deux employés du drugstore. Ceux-ci n'eurent d'autre choix que d'aller trouver un refuge tout relatif derrière le comptoir. C'est en se couchant dessus une fois de plus pour éviter une bouteille, que Kazahaya se trouva littéralement né à nez avec un post-it couvert de l'écriture fine et élégante de son patron.

_« Chers Rikouo et Kudo-Kun,_

_Saïga et moi sommes partis faire une course, nous serons revenus pour quatre heures. Je vous fais confiance pour garder la boutique pendant ce temps._

_Kakei_

_P.S. : Faites attention à la jarre posée sur le comptoir. Vous auriez de gros ennuis si elle _venait à s'ouvrir ou se briser. »

Kazahaya poussa un gémissement. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui. Il devait être maudit ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

« Rikouo ! Kakei-San revient dans un quart d'heure !

- On a plus qu'à tenir jusque là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… AAaaAaah !! »


	2. Chapter 2

UN HALLOWEEN MOUVEMENTE

Chapitre 2 : Issue de secours

Rikouo se retourna pour découvrir son partenaire suspendu dans les airs, battant inutilement des bras et des jambes. Il respirait à grands coups. L'esprit l'avait saisi par le dos de son col et ricanait de son rire malsain. Les mouvements aussi désordonnés qu'inutiles semblaient lui paraître hilarants.

« Rikouo ! » hurla Kazahaya avec un certain désespoir.

Le jeune brun resta un moment immobile, ne sachant que faire. Ses pouvoirs ne servaient pas à grand-chose dans ce type de cas. Tout d'abord parce qu'il risquait de blesser son collègue, mais surtout parce que de toute façon, les fantômes ne sentaient généralement pas les coups. Il n'y avait plus qu'à employer des méthodes plus « traditionnelles ». Et à croiser les doigts.

L'esprit s'amusait bien. Cela devait faire un siècle qu'il n'avait pas jouit de liberté, et les deux garçons étaient particulièrement drôles à torturer. Le petit aux cheveux châtains en particulier. Ses couinements étaient vraiment pathétiques. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le col de sa victime, avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre gamin. Il n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé. Le Poltergeist sourit et appela d'une voix stridente :

« Petit, petit, petit… On joue à cache-cache ? »

Sans relâcher Kazahaya qui s'asphyxiait peu à peu, il commença à parcourir les allées de la pharmacie. C'était amusant de chasser. Et puis cela lui laissait le temps de décider quel sort il leur réserverait. Strangulation ? Pendaison ? Lapidation ? Brûlure ? Brûlure !!

Son bras arborait une teinte rougeâtre et une douleur lancinante le parcourait.

Kazahaya tomba sur ses genoux tandis que le spectre se frottait le bras dans l'espoir de voir disparaître la brûlure. Le jeune massa un instant son cou douloureux, avant de chercher Rikouo du regard. Celui-ci se tenait embusqué entre deux étagères et lui faisait silencieusement signe de le rejoindre. Kazahaya se leva donc lentement, et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« ATTENTION ! »

Kazahaya eut à peine le temps d'éviter une chaise avant qu'une bouteille ne le heurtât à la tête. Il heurta le sol avec violence, au point d'être légèrement étourdi. On cria à plusieurs reprises son nom. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement et s'avança vers l'origine des cris. Après ça, songea-t-il dans un semi brouillard, Rikouo n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire une leçon sur les vertus de la discrétion et du silence…

« Baisse-toi, idiot !! »

Kazahaya obéit par automatisme, et une poignée de minuscules cristaux blanchâtres le survola. Rikouo se tenait désormais au milieu de l'allée, un flacon sur lequel on pouvait lire « _CHLORURE DE POTASSIUM_ » à la main. Le Poltergeist hurla de douleur, et un sourire méchant apparut sur les lèvres de Rikouo. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Kazahaya, grouille ! »

Il remit sur pieds son jeune collègue et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les rayonnages. Il sentait Kazahaya encore sous le coup de la chute, se cramponner à sa main. Le sourire du jeune homme brun s'élargit. Une fois le problème réglé, il aurait un nouveau sujet de taquinerie à servir au gamin. Après un rapide coup d'œil, ils traversèrent l'espace découvert qui les séparait du comptoir. Kazahaya se laissa tomber au pied du meuble et reprit lentement son souffle. Une fois ses esprits revenus, il leva les yeux vers Rikouo.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu lui a lancé quoi, au juste ?

- Ça, répondit laconiquement Rikouo en désignant le flacon posé à terre.

- Merci, j'avais compris, murmura vivement le garçon. Et c'est… ?

- J'imagine que tu ignores ce qu'est du chlorure de potassium. »

Kazahaya fit la grimace. Cet abruti se fichait encore de lui ! Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école, et a fortiori n'avait donc suivi aucun cours de chimie. Il lança un regard noir à son partenaire, qui reprit avec son sourire en coin :

« C'est du sel, idiot.

- Du sel ? répéta bêtement Kazahaya.

- Ça repousse les esprits, rappelle-toi. »

Kazahaya fronça les sourcils. Oui, Kakei leur en avait parlé il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Le sel était l'une des matières qui irritait l'essence des esprits, avec l'argent et la lavande, par exemple. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de ces produits dans la pharmacie pour détruire un esprit ! Apparemment, Rikouo avait dépassé le stade où l'on se pose ce genre de question. Il se redressa d'un bond, attirant inévitablement l'attention du poltergeist. Celui-ci le fixa, tout sourire ayant déserté son visage.

« Kazahaya, murmura Rikouo.

- Ou… Oui ?

- Je le distrais, et pendant ce temps tu te diriges vers la sortie, compris ?

- Hum… d'accord. »

Kazahaya commença à ramper vers le bout du comptoir, tandis que son collègue saisissait une première poignée de sel. Il fallait à présent gagner du temps. Se redressant et carrant les épaules, Rikouo se lança dans ce qu'il savait être un combat où il n'avait pas l'avantage. Le premier assaut du poltergeist l'obligea à heurter un présentoir, avant de s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans le dédale des étagères. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du magasin, Kazahaya longeait le mur en priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout en se dissimulant un instant derrière un miroir sur pied non loin de la porte, il se demanda quel était le plan exact de l'autre abruti.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas la marre de shampoing répandue un peu plus tôt par le spectre. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le liquide visqueux, et sa bouche ne put retenir un faible cri. L'esprit le chercha immédiatement du regard, pour le plus grand désespoir de Rikouo.

« Kazahaya, espèce d'idiot ! Relève-toi vite et sors ! Je le retiens ici ! »

Kazahaya ouvrit de grands yeux. Le plan constituait en… sa fuite ? Se lever, courir, passer les portes et courir encore ? Ce n'était pas si mal, mais… cela signifiait laisser Rikouo derrière lui. Et cela, même si Kazahaya ne le réalisait, lui était totalement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son partenaire. L'esprit se rapprochait dangereusement de lui sans qu'il trouve de moyen de plan de secours, quand les portes dans son dos s'ouvrirent brutalement.

« Va-t-en ! hurla Rikouo. C'est un ordre !

- Et depuis quand je t'obéis, abruti ?! glapit le jeune homme »

Sa colère lui donnant de nouvelles forces, il se releva pour faire face au spectre, qui le dévisageait toujours en souriant. Il esquissa un pas vers la sortie, mais l'esprit était déjà là pour lui barrer le passage. C'était la fin, songea Kazahaya. Kakei-san devrait se trouver de nouveaux employés moins maladroits. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La douce voix de Kakei s'éleva clairement aux oreilles du jeune homme. Ses patrons se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras chargés de sacs rebondis. Derrière ses lunettes, Saiga semblait sourire. Kazahaya ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait de drôle, surtout que l'esprit frappeur semblait s'être choisi de nouvelles victimes.

« Kakei-san ! Saiga-san ! Attention ! »

Les deux hommes réagirent beaucoup plus rapidement que leurs employés n'auraient pu s'y attendre. Le premier bondit gracieusement derrière la porte, tandis que le second, dans un style moins élégant mais tout aussi efficace, se plaquait contre le mur. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et tandis que l'esprit frappeur se retournait pour revenir à la charge, ils se glissèrent tous deux entre les portes. Saiga les maintint fermées pendant que Kakei sortait de sa poche un morceau de papier jauni qu'il fixa sur la serrure. Le poltergeist se précipita contre l'obstacle de verre, encore et encore, puis contre les vitres de la boutique, sans succès.

Le kekai créé par Kakei était solide, l'esprit s'en rendait bien compte. Mais après tout, il y avait assez de personnes dans cette ville à torturer sans qu'il ait besoin de s'inquiéter de ces quatre-là. Il les retrouverait tôt ou tard, et alors il savourerait sa vengeance. Un sourire mauvais de nouveau sur les lèvres, il lança avant de partir :

« Je reviendrai m'occuper de vous ! A très bientôt les enfants ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** Lawful Drug

**Genre :** Général (je crois...)

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ces quatre adorable jeunes sont à moi, rien qu'à moi. . . Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont tout droit issus de l'esprit tordu et génial des Clamp !

UN HALLOWEEN MOUVEMENTE

Chapitre 3 : Réparations

« Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kakei avec son habituel sourire angélique.

- Hum, c'est-à-dire que, commença bravement Kazahaya, nous étions en train de…

- Laisse tomber, il sait très bien ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le patron du Green Drugstore fit une moue infantile, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu gâches tout le plaisir, mon cher Rikouo. Allons, allons, ne restez pas là à me regarder ainsi, rangez moi tout ce bazar ! »

Au cours des deux heures suivantes, Kazahaya se consacra à l'exercice de la serpillière tout en se demandant quelle pouvait être l'utilité de laisser une note à leur attention tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Quand la boutique fut à peu près remise en état, les deux garçons furent convoqués par leur patron dans l'arrière, ce qui déclencha immédiatement un retour à la bonne humeur chez Kazahaya. Il avait comme d'habitude tellement de mal à tenir en place que Rikouo finit par lui assener une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour le calmer. Le jeune homme allait riposter quand il croisa le regard de Kakei. Il prit sur lui et se contenta de lancer joyeusement :

« Vous avez un travail à me proposer ?

-En fait, dit Kakei sans relever l'exclusion flagrante de Rikouo du point de vue de Kazahaya, je vous ai convoqué pour vous informer que vous avez reçu une invitation pour demain soir.

- Une… invitation ? répéta Kazahaya avec perplexité.

- Oui, vous êtes tous deux invités à une soirée d'Halloween.

- Pardon ? »

Rikouo se carra un peu plus dans le canapé. Il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir l'occasion de sortir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait forcement anguille sous roche. Kakei n'était déjà pas du genre à offrir une pause café à ses employés, alors une soirée entière de réjouissance, qui se solderait inévitablement par des mines fatiguées au matin et un manque d'efficacité pendant la journée… c'était tout bonnement impensable. Le jeune homme aurait sans doute désespéré s'il avait su qu'au même instant, Kazahaya lui aussi s'étonnait. Sauf que lui se demandait comment Kakei pouvait toujours être aussi gentil avec eux.

« L'urne que vous avez brisé tout à l'heure, repris lentement Kakei avec un regard lourd de reproche, contenait, comme vous l'avez remarqué, un poltergeist assez… virulent.

- Fou dangereux, oui, marmonna Kazahaya.

- Il est en ce moment en liberté dans la nature, et peut donc représenter un sérieux pour certaines personnes.

- Il représente un sérieux danger pour n'importe qui, fit Rikouo.

- Pas exactement, corrigea Saiga. Ce genre d'esprit préfère s'attaquer aux gens dotés de certaines… « capacités ». Il ne s'attaquera pas à « n'importe qui », mais à quelqu'un qui possède un certain pouvoir, pouvoir qui s'ajoutera à celui du spectre s'il parvient à tuer cette personne. »

Kazahaya sentit ses mains trembler. Par sa maladresse, quelqu'un était en danger de mort.

« Que… que pouvons-nous faire ? Et quel est le rapport avec cette fête d'Halloween ?

- De nombreuses personnes se trouvent là-bas, et parmi elles, quelque unes sont susceptibles d'attirer le poltergeist. Je vais donc vous envoyer là-bas pour veiller que rien ne leur arrive de… regrettable.

- Je vois, répondit sérieusement Rikouo.

- Il n'y a évidement pas de paie à la clé, puisque que vous accomplissez cette mission pour réparer une erreur.

- Ah… oui bien sûr. »

Rikouo apprécia le fait que son collègue n'est pas le mauvais goût de protester. Ce dernier se leva, annonça que si on avait plus besoin de lui il préférait rentrer, et devant le hochement de tête de Kakei, salua et sorti sans un mot. Rikouo quant à lui ne bougea pas, parvenant à l'instant précis de son colocataire à mettre le doigt sur la chose qui le gênait.

« Si l'esprit est attiré par les gens qui possède un pouvoir, il sera forcément attiré par nous. Et plus particulièrement par Kazahaya. Vous voulez vous en servir comme appât. »

Il n'avait même pas jugé bon de formuler ça comme une question, il ne faisait qu'énoncer à voix haute une évidence. Saiga détourna la tête, tandis que Kakei fixait son employé droit dans les yeux.

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, Rikouo, je n'agis pas par gaieté de cœur. Je ne peux pas trop t'en révéler, mais il y a des gens _importants_ qui se rendent à cette fête. »

Rikouo examina un moment l'expression de son patron avant de se dire qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus cette fois. Surtout que Saïga avait ouvert la porte dans un geste qui n'offrait aucune ambiguïté. Rikouo salua les deux hommes et prit le chemin de son studio.

_Merci pour toutes les reviews et navrée pour le retard mais le calendrier scolaire est impitoyable ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster dès demain la suite (deux chapitres) ainsi que la fic XXX Holic qui lui est parralèle._

_Encore une fois toutes mes excuses !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** Lawful Drug

**Genre :** Général (je crois...)

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ces quatre adorable jeunes sont à moi, rien qu'à moi. . . Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont tout droit issus de l'esprit tordu et génial des Clamp !

UN HALLOWEEN MOUVEMENTE

Chapitre 4 : Trick or Treats

Ils descendirent plus tôt à la boutique ce jour-là, car il leur fallait la décorer conformément aux ordres de Kakei, et ce avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Kazahaya fut ravi d'accrocher les guirlandes oranges et noires, jusqu'au moment où Rikouo eut la mauvaise idée de poser l'une des araignées en plastique sur l'épaule de son jeune collègue. Sa victime émit un cri qui était loin d'être viril et se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu te trouves drôle sans doute !

- Oui, murmura Rikouo en approchant son visage du sien. J'adore te faire crier.

- … Que… LÂCHE-MOI ! ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !! glapit Kazahaya. Tu es ridicule !

- C'est toi qui est ridicule. C'est la coutume de jouer des tours le jour d'Halloween.

- Ah. »

Rikouo regarda son partenaire se retourner rapidement pour cacher son embarras. Encore une chose que Kazahaya ignorait. Le jeune homme brun poussa un soupir.

« Dans les pays anglo-saxons, les enfants se déplacent par bandes et sonnent chez leurs voisins pour leur demander « Trick or treats ? »

- Trick or treats ? répéta maladroitement Kazahaya.

- « Un mauvais tour ou des sucreries ». Depuis une dizaine d'années, Halloween s'est répandu dans pas mal de pays. Tu n'as jamais participé à une collecte de bonbons ?

- Nan. »

Kazahaya s'éloigna sous prétexte d'aller chercher les citrouilles taillées en lanternes que Saïga avait laissé sur le comptoir. Non, il n'avait jamais participé à une quelconque fête d'Halloween. Ni à aucune fête d'ailleurs. Il fut distrait de ses sombres pensées quant quelqu'un le saisit par derrière.

« Alors, gamin, on broie du noir ?

- Saïga-san ! »

L'homme le lâcha, Kazahaya se retourna pour lui faire face et… poussa un cri perçant. L'homme aux éternelles lunettes de soleil avait un teint blafard, pour ne pas dire verdâtre, et une longue estafilade sanglante courait le long de sa joue droite.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! Il faut soigner ça ! Attendez un peu… »

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche mais Saiga l'arrêta.

« Du calme. Ce n'est qu'un maquillage, gamin. J'ai fait des essais pour ce soir, au cas où nous devrions nous aussi nous déguiser.

- Des essais de…

- C'est très réussi, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Kakei depuis le pas de la porte. Saiga est vraiment très doué pour ces choses-là. Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais c'est l'heure de l'ouverture, les enfants ! Tout le monde en place ! »

¤

Quand six heures sonnèrent, Kakei reconduisit le dernier client à la porte, qu'il verrouilla de trois tours de clé. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Kazahaya eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à sourire. Qu'avait-il à craindre de la part d'un patron aussi mignon ?

« Kudo-kuuun, appela joyeusement celui-là.

- Ouiii, Kakei-san ? répondit sur le même ton le jeune homme.

- Je vais t'aider à passer ton costume !! Suis-moi !

- Pardon ? Ah ! »

Kakei n'attendit pas l'assentiment de son employé pour le saisir au poignet et l'entraîner derrière lui vers l'arrière-boutique, sous les regards ouvertement amusés de Saiga et Rikouo. Une fois de plus, le gamin s'était fait avoir par les yeux rieurs et les sourires mielleux de son employeur. _Il n'apprendra donc jamais ?_ pensa Rikouo en secouant légèrement la tête. Il allait se remettre à balayer quand Saiga l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Tu ne devrais pas rire des déboires de ton camarade, Rikouo, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais, répondit le jeune homme. Il est pitoyable, nan ? Enfin, je suis curieux de le voir dans ce costume ridicule !

- Ridicule ? répéta lentement Saiga. C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Le jeune homme se rappella soudain que c'était Saiga qui devait avoir fabriqué le costume en question et fit la grimace. Il allait payer cher cette remarque, il pouvait en être sûr.

¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent devant l'un des miroirs de la boutique. L'un comme l'autre remercièrent le ciel que leur patron n'ait pas été sadique au point de les avoir exposés aux regards des clients. La situation était assez gênante pour que honte ne soit pas publique.

Kazahaya porta lentement les mains aux deux oreilles triangulaires et duveteuses qui avaient été glissées parmi ses mèches folles, puis à la longue queue accrochée à l'arrière de sa ceinture. L'ensemble était dans un camaïeu de beiges et d'ocres, qui s'accordait parfaitement aux yeux et aux cheveux d'ambre du jeune homme, et avait été artistiquement déchiré à différents endroits, comme si une bête sauvage avait fait ses griffes sur le tissu.

Kazahaya rougit de plus belle quand Rikouo lui indiqua moqueusement le collier de cuir brun qui ornait son cou, une petite gourmette marquée « Stray Cat » en son milieu. Il se tourna vers Kakei, et gémit :

« Je suis censé être quoi, au juste ?

- Eh bien, _à la base_ j'avais demandé à Saiga de te faire une tenue de chat…

- Excellente idée, glissa Rikouo.

- On t'a rien demandé, toi ! s'exclama son collègue.

- … mais il fallait que cela fasse peur, alors officiellement tu es un… chat-garou !

- PARDON ? MAIS ÇA N'EXISTE PAS ! JE PEUX PAS SORTIR COMME ÇA !! »

Kakei saisit délicatement son employé par les épaules et le fit se retourner de sorte qu'ils puissent voir leurs reflets à tous deux dans la glace. La tête appuyée contre le joue du jeune homme, le pharmacien murmura à son oreille :

« Tu comptes abandonner de pauvres jeunes aux griffes de l'esprit frappeur ? Moi qui pensais, pour cette bonne action, je ne retiendrais qu'un mois de ta paye pour l'urne que tu as brisée… »

Kazahaya regarda un moment leur reflet dans le miroir, le sourire si doux et pourtant si démoniaque de Kakei, les déchirures de son costume qui révélaient sa peau blanche, les yeux affectueux et sadiques de Kakei, le collier à son cou, les mains pâles posées de manière protectrice sur ses épaules des serres…

« JE VAIS Y ALLER ! CE COSTUME EST TRÈS JOLI ! JE L'ADORE ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !!

- J'apprécie de voir, dit Kakei en relâchant le garçon pour revenir s'appuyer contre Saïga, que non seulement tu sais te montrer raisonnable, mais qu'en outre tu apprécies les talents créatifs de mon cher ami.

- Pitoyable, siffla Rikouo.

- Tu peux parler ! s'écria Kazahaya, trop content de pouvoir reporter sa colère sur quelqu'un. L'avantage de ton costume, c'est qu'il révèle la véritable nature de ton âme : noire et perverse ! »

Rikouo haussa les épaules et adressa un regard carnassier à son camarade, révélant des canines pointues.

« Je suis sûr que le sang d'une jeune vierge est délicieux. Tu es volontaire ?

- Kyaaa ! PERVERS !! »

Le jeune homme sombre portait la panoplie complète du vampire moderne : long manteau de cuir noir doublé de satin rouge, gilet brodé et foulard de soie écarlates sur chemise anthracite. Saïga avait même réussi à le maintenir immobile assez longtemps pour passer un trait de khôl sur ses paupières, rendant son regard vert encore plus inquiétant. Un peu de fond de teint pâle parachevait son allure. Rikouo aurait bien râlé, ne serait-ce que pour la forme, mais en voyant ce que Kazahaya subissait, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de remercier le ciel d'avoir reçu un costume « discret ».

Note : « Stray Cat » signifie « Chat Sauvage »

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que les déguisements conviennent selon vous aux personnages. Je suis partie du principe que Kazahaya devait porter quelque chose de félin. Pour ce qui est de Rikouo j'ai eu plus de mal. Je me soudain souvenue du « souvenir » perçu par Kazahaya concernant une cuisine pleine de sang et l'idée de vampire s'est imposée . Je le vois très bien lancer un « regard oblique » à Kazahaya… Désolée, désolée, il y a trop de vampire en ce moment, ça devient une obsession !!_


End file.
